Fate Can Never Change
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have officially become a couple for a year and it's their anniversary! But, as always, they get a mission on their special day. However, when getting the mission, a girl comes to help the gang. Who is she? Is she known to one detective?
1. Introductions

Title: Fate Can Never Change

Author: KuRaMaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I own Jennifer though.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely spring day in Tokyo. Kurama walked down the streets as he inhaled the lovely scent of sakura blossoms. Finals had been finished, and as always, Kurama was placed number one for the top student in all of Meiou High.

"Well, it's over. No more finals," Kurama mumbled to himself. As he walked, there was rustling in the trees next to him.

"Ah, hello Hiei," Kurama said, smiling at the fire youkai's presence. Indeed, Hiei came out and leaped down next to Kurama. Kurama gave him a small peck on Hiei's cheek and smiled. Hiei blushed a bit.

"How are you today?" he asked. Hiei grumbled a 'hn' as his answer.

'Yes, I thought so,' Kurama thought, sarcastically.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, baka no kitsune," Hiei said, pointing at Kurama, accusingly. He put his hands up.

"Okay, okay! You got me!" Kurama laughed. Hiei turned to face forward as they kept on walking. Kurama put his bookbag down on his desk, once the two youkais got home, actually, Kurama's home.

"I supposed we have another mission," Kurama said. Hiei nodded.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Koenma wanted to talk with all of us present in his office," Hiei said, in his emotionless tone.

"Ah, I see," Kurama said. They dashed for spirit world in an instant. Kurama smiled.

'Isn't this our first anniversary, of being a couple?' Kurama asked, Hiei telepathically.

'I supposed so, kitsune,' Hiei thought back. They arrived at spirit world, seeing as Yusuke and Kuwabara made it there first.

"Ah, good! You're all here!" Koenma said, looking up from his papers.

"Cut to the chase, pacifier breath. Thanks you to you, Keiko slapped me right in the face for breaking a date with her!" Yusuke yelled, pointing to a handprint on his right cheek.

"Yusuke, what is more important? A date with Keiko, or saving the world?" Kurama asked, softly. Yusuke thought for a minute.

"Well, let's see..Keiko is going to beat me up for breaking a date really bad, and saving the world will do some good, since it's the only place we got...so half and half!" Yusuke said, a proud grin on his face, causing everyone to do an anime fall.

"That's...not what I meant," Kurama said, getting up with a sweatdrop. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Koenma grumbled. Botan came in.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Botan asked. Koenma had an anime vein on his head.

"Botan, this is urgent matter! Get to the point!" Koenma yelled.

"Well, no need to be rude! I just merely wanted to bring you some help!" she said, waving her index finger at him. Another vein appeared. Botan went out and came back a few minutes later, with a girl!

"Botan, who is she?" Koenma asked. The girl bowed.

"I am Jennifer," she whispered. Botan smiled.

"I brought her here to help out!" Botan said, looking proud of herself.

"If I am of no use, then I shall leave," Jennifer said, getting up.

"No, no! You have to go with the boys on this mission. Please, sit," Koenma said. She looked around. Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes, and pushed Yusuke off his seat.

"Hey! Jennifer! Over here!" Kuwabara said. Jennifer sweatdropped.

"On second thought, I'll just stand," she said, leaning on the wall.

"No time for introductions right now. So far, we have suspected demons in the Makai creating a dangerous poison that could cause a human to die, when inhaled, at once. I need you to stop whoever is doing so," Koenma said. Kurama nodded and Yusuke looked bored. Kuwabara still had hearts in his eyes, while Hiei just 'hn' again.

"Right, so go on to your place right now. Leave in the morning," Koenma said. Everyone disappeared.

"So, Botan, where'd you find her?" Yusuke asked, looking at Jennifer questioningly.

"Oh, her? I was searching through a file of demons and their ability and she seemed to be unique, well, almost," Botan said.

"And what is this 'ability'?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. It just said 'unknown'," Botan said. Yusuke did an anime fall.

"That means she doesn't have any abilities!!!" Yusuke yelled. Botan scratched her head.

"Oh, whoops," Botan said, sheepishly.

"No," Jennifer said.

"Please?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Jennifer said.

"Okay," Kuwabara said. There was silence.

"How about now?" he asked. Jennifer sighed and shook her head, moving away from Kuwabara.

"Well, she might as well come along. After all, looking through a list," Yusuke said. Botan and he looked at the kitsune and fire youkai, happily talking among themselves, ignoring everyone else.

"Seems that they've been a couple," Yusuke said. Botan smiled.

"I always knew it!" she said. Once everyone got into the house, Yusuke led the detectives and the two ladies to a Japanese table. They sat down on their knees, Japanese style.

"Alright. Jennifer, this is Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara being the idiot he already is. Hiei, his usual quiet self. Kurama, a friendly person, but you don't want to make him mad. Trust me," Yusuke said, shivering at the thought of Kurama being mad. Kurama chuckled.

"Am I that violent?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head fiercely. Jennifer had not spoken a word, and Botan took quick notice.

"Jennifer, honey, are you alright?" Botan asked. She shook out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Excuse me," Jennifer said, getting up and left at once. Everyone stared at her.

"What's for dinner?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone sighed.

-------------------------------------

"Why him...why now?" Jennifer asked, as she got outside. Memories flowed through her mind. As she envisioned them, tears streamed down her face, one by one.

"It's been a long time, Jen," a voice said, behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	2. Memories

**Title:** Fate Can Never Change

**Author:** KuRaMaZgUrL626

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Just Jennifer!

"It's been a long time, Jen," a voice said. She turned, startled.

"So, you haven't forgotten," she stated, regaining her composure.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" he said. Indeed, Kurama came out of the shadows.

"How's your life going? I'm sure it's doing pretty well. Maybe even another..." she said, then stopped, unwanting to say the next word.

"Not a girl..but...the opposite," Kurama said. She smiled, softly.

"I thought so. The way you and the other demon...Hiei was it? The way you and Hiei were talking among yourselves. It seemed obvious," Jennifer said.

"Yes. It's really obvious. And how about you? Parents doing okay?" Kurama asked. Jennifer turned away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Jen?" he asked. She had a tear trickling down her face.

"It's because of that new drug! A stupid demon came while I was out and they inhaled it! I'm an orphan! Do I look okay to you!" she shouted, more tears streaming down her face. He looked surprised at her outburst.

"Is everything going alright out there!" Yusuke hollered.

"Yes! Don't worry!" Kurama responded. He put a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I really am," Kurama said. She started sobbing softly.

Hiei was on the roof, using his Jagan to search through memories.

(FLASHBACK)

"Shuichi!" a girl said, waving her hand.

"Oh, hello, Jen!" the junior high version of Kurama said.

"Shuichi...Kurama...can we talk somewhere else?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure. Where to?" he asked.

(minutes)

They were in Tokyo Cafe, sitting at the corner.

"What is it, Jen? You look troubled," Kurama said. She wiped a tear and sniffed.

"Kurama. You don't like me, do you?" she asked.

"What? Of course I do," he said.

"Quit the nice acting Kurama! Damn, I need to know the truth!" she said.

He held her hand and gave her a squeeze.

"Kurama, is it okay...if we...break out of this relationship?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Jen," Kurama said.

"I know I may regret this later...but, I'll explain after we meet again," she said, trying to control her emotions.

"Are you comfortable with this decision?" Kurama asked.

"For now," she responded. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Jen. I'll take it. I'll miss you a lot, Jennifer," he said. She looked at him, with a small smile.

"That's the first time..you ever used my real name, Kurama. Arigato gozaimasu...for...everything," she sobbed, running out.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Hn," Hiei said, and disappeared back into the house.

"After this mission is over, I'll gladly go away," Jennifer said. He sighed.

"What is it? Why are you running away? Why? I don't think your parents are not pleased with your decision. Is that why you broke up with me, all those years ago!" Kurama asked. (A/N It's been about...ten years)

"You found out, now! I thought it was very obvious," she said, not wanting to remember the event.

Neither spoke a word.

"Look, I'm going in. I suggest you come in too," Kurama said, pulling Jennifer by the wrist gently. She didn't protest.

As they appeared inside, Botan immediately caught sight of her tear-stained face.

"Jennifer, dear, were you crying?" Botan asked, worried as she headed over.

"Maybe a little. Nothing to worry about," Jennifer stated.

"So, any ideas on who the demons are?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Aya, the cat demon. Kasumi, the water apparition. That's all I know," Jennifer said. Yusuke and the others turned to stare at her.

"Hey...how did you know that?" Yusuke asked.

She glared at him.

"They fought with me," she stated.

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed my second chapter! R&R, please!


End file.
